Cloned Characters
Cloned Characters are the clones of characters, created when Necrodeus splits them in Mass Attack. Majority of the characters with clones have similar personalities with one another, but some like the ones listed below have completely unique clones. They might re-appear in an upcoming S3c episode. Gerald Edmarkson All of Jelo's clones are different in personality. Jelo #1, or Jelo, is normal. * Gerald #2 is known to state what is obvious, i.e. be a Captain Obvious. * Gerald #3 is wacky. He also likes dancing. * Gerald #4 is cheerful, optimistic, and never watches out for any danger. * Gerald #5 is bored, sometimes lazy and always likes being a couch potato. * Gerald #6 always agrees on anything, shown by always saying "Yeah" usually. * Gerald #7 is serious. * Gerald #8 is a 4th wall breaker. * Gerald #9 is cowardly, timid and always scared. * Gerald #10 is always noticing details, and thinks they are cool. Nevertheless, they are kindhearted, helpful, and have the same goal: to stop Necrodeus and merge back together. Princess Peach Threepeach Peach #3 (a.k.a. Threepeach) is a clone of Princess Peach. She has 3 arms, hence the name, which gives her extra strength. No-legs Peach Peach #10 (a.k.a. No-legs Peach) has no legs, forcing her to use some kind of spinning chair styled like an Amiibo stand, with a piece of thin plastic for supporting her. She removed the stand and got her legs back when Milo gave her spare Peach legs. Creeper Lowercreep Lowercreep speaks with the first letter being lowercase and the rest being caps. He dies from damage from an explosion. The metal arm abilities that he has used are: *A needle. *A canister full of knock-out gas. *A giant shield (fused with Ɔɹǝǝdǝɹ). Repeerc Repeerc talked completely backwards. He is killed in his effort to defeat Shatter and Creeper later mourns over him. His arm turns into: *A shield. *A reverse-firing shotgun. *Another shield. Creepire Creepire hasn't spoken yet, but acts like a vampire, trying to eat anyone who has blood on them. He ultimately causes both Repeerc's death and Shatter's downfall, weakening of them while somebody else lands the final blow. His arm hasn't turned into anything yet. However, Shatter didn't get killed, but knocked out instead. He was then saved by Monkey Mauler. Creepire is killed by the L-Bots after being put through the Mass Cannon. Ɔɹǝǝdǝɹ Ɔɹǝǝdǝɹ is a character who speaks upside down. The laws of gravity are reversed for him. His arm turned into: *A hanglider. *Balloons. *A giant shield (fused with Lowercreep). Creeplant Creeplant is the plant version of Creeper. He is a Gatling Pea, with a robot arm. His arm turns into: *Dual machine guns. Creep-R Creep-R is created during a battle with Dark Daroach. All of his body is metal except his left arm, which is human. Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic #1 is basically normal Sonic. *Sonic #2 tries too hard to sound hip and cool. *Sonic #3 always asks questions. *Sonic #4 never abides to the laws of physics. *Sonic #5 only ever says "Yeah!". *Sonic #6 acts exactly like Sanic. *Sonic #7 speaks overly verbose. *Sonic #8 always eats Chili dogs he pulls out of nowhere. *Sonic #9 never agrees with anyone. *Sonic #10 shares his thoughts with Robin #10. Robin *Robin #1 is basically normal Robin. *Robin #2 only chirps like an actual robin. *Robin #3 loves cooking and food. *Robin #4 steals things from others all the time. *Robin #5 is completely unmotivated. *Robin #6 acts normal, but dances rather than walk. *Robin #7 always plans things. *Robin #8 always makes puns. *Robin #9 is borderline criminally insane. *Robin #10 shares his thoughts with Sonic #10. Trivia * Jelo might as well be the only character to constantly have 10 clones. He got them from eating too much fruits and a Maxim Tomato offscreen. * Robin #3 and #4 are puns. #3 is a pun on Ruebin, a kind of food, and #4 is a pun on Robbing. * Threepeach, Lefty Luigi, No-legs Peach, and Bald Mario are based off defective Amiibos. Category:Characters